


Honeymoon

by Realta (Daniele)



Series: A Mistake Gone Right [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: At least if you're talking about canon, F/M, Female Gaara, Genderbending, May have some fluff in there as well, PWP, Tender Sex, Unusual use of clones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniele/pseuds/Realta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pure, gratuitous PWP.</p>
<p>Naruto and Gaara enjoy their Honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hj163](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hj163/gifts).



> Hey, guys! This was written on a request, but I completely forgot to post it.  
> It fits in _Happily Ever After_ , between chapters 3 and 4, but I'm not going to raise the rating on that fic. The only reason I really ever rated _A Mistake Gone Right_ as Explicit was because of the birth scene (then I elaborated on the short spicy scenes I had, so I wouldn't disappoint people who only clicked on it because of the rating). If I write any more Explicit scenes, they will all be posted as one-shots.
> 
> I hope this isn't too bad! Please enjoy. <3

Naruto and Gaara had decided to take two weeks off for their Honeymoon.

 

Their vacations would actually last for almost a month, but they had needed the time to finish preparations for the wedding, and they had also needed time to be good hosts to the diplomats who had come to Konoha for their party. Only two of those weeks were going to be used to relax and enjoy each other.

 

Only three of those days they would spend on their own. They had taken a while to decide on this amount of time, but Gaara wasn't sure she could spend longer than that away from her children, even if she was assured that Lee, Sakura, Temari and Shikamaru would be taking good care of them. She doubted Naruto would be able to, either, though her husband was far more optimistic than her.

 

Mei had gifted them with a nice retreat for these three days, in a low populated island in the Land of Water. It was her own vacation home, and it had a private beach which Naruto had been enthusiastic about.

 

Naruto took them there with his jutsu, because otherwise they would spend all of the three days and more traveling there and back. Mei had offered them her gift a few months back, and she had left one of Naruto's seals there for them once they accepted.

 

“Here we are.” Naruto whistled. “Wow, this is pretty neat.”

 

It seemed Mei had decorated her house for the occasion. Gaara was aware her fellow Kage was extremely romantic, but seeing the rose petals strewn on the floor and the candles lighting up the room still surprised her.

 

In the bedroom, there was a small side table. There was food on the table, too, but it was odd. Instead of something like a sandwich, there were only syrups and sweet creams. She frowned. “Oh...” Naruto gasped in awe, walking up to the table and picking up what looked like whipped cream.

 

“What?” Naruto turned around, apparently surprised with her question. Then, he looked scandalized.

 

“What do you mean, we never did this? We need to correct this absurd right now!” He put the whipped cream down, then picked up chocolate syrup.

 

“We never did what?” she asked warily as he advanced on her with a seductive look on his face.

 

“Take your sand armor off?” he requested softly. She promptly did as he asked, and watched curiously as he uncapped the bottle and poured some of the sweet on his finger to try it. “Eh... not bad.” he shrugged and turned to her.

 

She expected Naruto to pour the chocolate in her mouth, and opened her lips to allow him to. But she was surprised when he took her hand and covered her fingers with it instead. She watched him with wide eyes as passionate blue eyes stared into hers, then slowly and seductively licked and sucked every small drop of the sweet off her fingers and palm.

 

“Now, this tastes much better.” Naruto purred. She licked her lips, feeling entirely too warm, in a pleasant way.

 

Her eyes slid shut and a pleased sigh escaped her lips when Naruto poured the cool syrup on her neck, then leaned in and sucked it off her skin.

 

“I... don't really like sweets.” she reminded him in a murmur, once his lips stopped caressing her. She shivered as his chuckle whispered past her wet skin.

 

“That's fine. I love sweets, and I would love to do all the tasting.” he murmured against her ear, then took her earlobe between his lips. Gaara closed her eyes and leaned back when she felt one of his clones wrap his arms around her waist while Naruto carefully worked her dress open.

 

“Hmm, I would feel selfish.” she murmured, running her fingers over his neck in a caress. She often did feel selfish, because Naruto always did everything he could think of to make her feel good, and she was frankly nowhere as creative as him when it came to sex, even if she had her fair share of good ideas over the months, and she had read about several kinks throughout her young adult years.

 

She still didn't know how to be spontaneous as he was in bed. At least she was a good learner.

 

“Let me hear you today, instead of biting back those lovely sounds, and you'll have no reason to feel selfish.” Naruto murmured as he lowered the top of her dress and opened her maternity bra, pouring chocolate over her nipple before giving it a slow lick.

 

Gaara closed her eyes and responded to him with a low moan, acknowledging his request. His clone held her tighter for a moment, probably surprised at having his request granted so quickly. “Good girl.” the clone murmured, running his hand in circles over her now bare stomach as the original continued to run his lips and tongue over her skin.

 

“You're wearing too many clothes.” she panted as he continued to kiss and lick her breast, reaching out to undo his necktie. A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine when the clone behind her was suddenly naked, his skin pleasantly warm against the bare skin of her back.

 

Another clone popped into existence, then unceremoniously began to tug Naruto's jacket out of him. She batted his hand away. “I can do it myself.” she breathed. The clone blinked, then grinned at her and disappeared with a poof, sloppily allowing his formal jacket to crumple to the floor. Gaara used her sand to place it folded on a chair.

 

Naruto stood straight again, his lips now worshiping her own lips instead as he reached for her hands and brought them to the buttons of his shirt. She deftly unbuttoned his shirt, then took her time running her fingers over his chest and stomach. Once she was satisfied with her exploration, she used her sand to pull the shirt off his shoulders as her hands moved to unbuckle and remove his belt.

 

His clone tugged on her dress until it was pooling around her feet, leaving her on nothing but her boxers. Naruto's clone laughed by her ear. “Were you really wearing this all day under your wedding dress?” Naruto himself was curious by the statement, so he parted the kiss for the fraction of a second just to look down at her cacti-patterned boxers. A breathless chuckle escaped his lips, but then he leaned in again and resumed kissing her, effectively cutting off any response she might have given him as he tugged her boxers down.

 

She moaned in pleasure as his hands explored her thighs and waist, teasing her but not quite touching the places she craved his touch on the most. Naruto's breath shuddered against her lips. “Yes, please, I want to hear you.” he whispered, his lips running over her chin and cheeks. She moaned again, feeling silly, but wanting to please him.

 

A spontaneous gasp escaped her lips when his clone ran his fingers exactly where she wanted them, and she leaned harder against him when Naruto took a step back and away from them. She didn't have the time to even contemplate asking him why he was leaving, before he returned with whipped cream and drew a trail from one of her nipples, down her stomach, until it reached the red curls his clone was so lovingly giving attention to.

 

Naruto proceeded to follow the trail with his lips, and her legs shook at the intensity of the pleasure the touch of his tongue brought her overly sensitive skin. Once he was kneeling down in front of her, he paused. She looked down and groaned when he parted her legs further and covered her inside and out with the whipped cream.

 

She was in heaven as he went on to clean her off every single drop of the sweet cream.

 

 

\- - - -

 

 

Naruto was completely naked as he sat up on the bed, against the headboard, and his arousal was clearly visible as he watched her walk into the room. After they had pleasured each other, she had taken a break to prepare them a sandwich, but it seemed clear Naruto wasn't hungry for that quite yet. He also didn't seem to be as spent as she had assumed. She left the tray with the food on the table by the window, but she didn't ask him if he wanted to eat yet.

 

“Come here.” Naruto purred, patting his thigh. She climbed the bed, and by his posture, she was pretty sure he wanted her to sit on his legs. But she had other plans.

 

She really wanted to taste him right now.

 

So she crawled up to him on her hands and knees, and instead of sitting, she leaned in and ran her tongue over the tip of his curving member. Naruto groaned. “I want to play with you first.” she murmured, then gently closed her fingers around him as she ran her tongue with more firmness over his flesh.

 

Naruto lightly placed his hands on her shoulders and groaned his appreciation.

 

She let go of him just long enough to forge a shadow clone, then returned to her treat with gusto as her clone wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and kissed his jaw.

 

“Yes, kiss me.” Naruto murmured, and they locked lips as their hands explored each other's bodies. Naruto whimpered when she ran her fingers under his sac.

 

“Wait!” she leaned back and looked up askance. He created a shadow clone and, by the feel of it, he exchanged places with him. She was confused for only one second before the Naruto behind her ran his hands over her thighs and pushed them apart.

 

A small sigh escaped her lips as he ran his cheek against the back of her leg, then she resumed caressing him with her tongue, enjoying it when Naruto reciprocated, even if that was really the opposite of what she had in mind when she decided to give him the attention. Maybe she should tie him down to keep him from doing it next time.

 

“You're so good.” Naruto's clone murmured between the sounds of kisses and a low moan from her clone every once in a while.

 

Naruto's clone silenced hers with a deep kiss. She felt fingers run into her hair and massage her scalp – for a moment she thought it was the clone her lips were pleasuring, but no, it was yet another clone, or maybe the original himself.

 

She glanced to her side, and when their eyes met, his softened, and he whispered so low she had to read his lips, “You're beautiful.”

 

Gaara hummed, moving her head faster as her eyes kept locked with Naruto's. That was a thing with Naruto... he always wanted their eyes to meet when they were climaxing. She had her suspicions as to why, and it had to do with his clones, but that was an habit she had grown to greatly enjoy over their time together. Seeing the pleasure play over his expression when they were sharing their bodies was deeply satisfying.

 

She heard her clone gasp and moan loudly, but she didn't turn around to see why. She continued to lock eyes with her husband's, so she was somewhat caught by surprise when her clone suddenly dispersed and she felt the echoes of an orgasm wash over her.

 

Naruto's stare became intent as she struggled to keep her eyes open through the feeling. It made her feel even more sensitive, and she felt her own climax fast approaching, so she upped her efforts on bringing Naruto to a closure.

 

She was satisfied when she heard him groan and run his fingers on her cheek, like he always did to warn her if she wanted to pull out. She rarely did – instead, she sucked him harder until she could taste his pleasure. She shifted her weight so she was leaning on both her arms, then, to allow the clone to disperse.

 

The Naruto watching her looked dazed for a moment, his lips parted, then he shifted and kissed her deeply, not shying away from his unique taste on her tongue. The Naruto behind her redoubled his efforts in trying to make her see stars, and now that she wasn't concentrated on anything else, the feelings were even more intense.

 

He moved his hand to caress one of her sensitive breasts, spreading over her nipple the liquid it was leaking, and she moaned into his mouth as she came, her eyes dazed but still open, looking into his.

 

He let her ride the feeling for several seconds before whispering on her ear, “Come with me,” and sitting up.

 

She rose to her knees, and this time when he leaned against the headboard, she sat on his legs as he had wanted her to at first. “Anytime you're ready.” he murmured against her ear, using his hand to run the tip of his erection between her folds.

 

“Take me.” she allowed, moving until they were in a better position. The Naruto who had been sucking her moved behind her and pulled her flush against his chest, helping her up until she was just at the right angle.

 

She groaned in pleasure and mild discomfort as she slowly filled herself with him, still too tight from her climax. Naruto's hands rested on her thigh and he leaned in to lick her nipples, while his clone caressed her stomach and nibbled her shoulder and the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and her lips parted into a silent gasp – she loved that position the best, and Naruto knew it.

 

Once he was fully sheathed, they paused and she found herself held close between them. It wasn't a good position for moving, but it was splendid for cuddling like they were.

 

They both relaxed and calmed their breathing as her body acclimated to his, and once she was ready, she rubbed the arm holding her stomach until Naruto let up the hug and they could move.

 

Seeing his blue eyes gazing so lovingly into hers, she felt tempted to tell him she loved him. She leaned in and kissed him to make sure the words didn't leave her lips on accident, and Naruto slowly kissed back.

 

They had to break the kiss once she picked up the rhythm, but she was still being held with her back against his chest as he moved with her. A loud moan left her lips when he slid his hand down her stomach and began to stimulate her clit.

 

“Feel good?” the Naruto she was riding chuckled, running his thumbs over her nipples. She stared into his eyes again, they were dark with desire.

 

She opened her lips, but no words left them. She whimpered when he changed the angle, and it felt just right. “You sound so lovely.” Naruto breathed against her ear. She closed her eyes and a silent gasp escaped her lips as a wave of pleasure washed over her.

 

With both of them running their hands over her body and whispering silly things into her ears, she felt herself close to approaching her peak. She started squeezing her inner muscles around him until Naruto was gasping and groaning under her, and through her effort, she managed to make him climax only seconds before she did.

 

“...God, Gaara.” he groaned, burying his face against her breast. She chuckled and ran her fingers over his hair as he fought to regain his breathing. She could still feel his clone's hard on pressing against her thigh.

 

“Do you want me to suck you off again?” she murmured. Naruto kissed her cheek in response, then she felt him move behind her, and she guessed he was bringing himself to a closure with his own hands.

 

She felt his come hit her leg not long after. Naruto sighed and nibbled her neck, then gently pushed her forward and dispersed. So, it was the original under her. Naruto gasped as the feelings washed over him again, and this time she leaned into his arms and cuddled with him as she waited for his breathing and heartbeat to stabilize.

 

He held her in his arms for a long time. She was almost dozing against him when he spoke.

 

“Hmm... You hungry?” he murmured, rubbing her back.

 

“A bit.” she agreed.

 

“Then let's eat right now and not waste any time later.” he rubbed her butt as he said. Gaara couldn't help but chuckle at his words.

 

“Are you going to act like a teenager all the time for these three days?” she teased.

 

“You bet. I've missed you, and it will only get harder for us to sneak away for me to worship your body once the boys start crawling.” he murmured as he nibbled her neck. “I intend to make full use of our Honeymoon.”

 

Gaara chuckled. She quite liked his idea.

 


End file.
